Preguntas inesperadas y vergonzosas
by Chirist chan
Summary: Sólo relata lo que puede hacer la inocencia de un hanyou cuando es perturbada por lo pervertido que puede ser un monje, y como todo esto puede afectar a dos humanas que no pasan por su mejor día e incluso un yokai frio y egocéntrico. Reto del Foro Siéntate! Humor. Kagomeeee! ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes y que es el ciclo mostrual?


**Holiwis TwT, aquí dejando un reto del foro ¡Siéntate!, propuesto por Aome 12341 :D**

 **Inuyasha NO me pertenece, si así fuera hubiera Yaoi entre Inu No Taisho y Sesshomaru :O**

 **Disfruten!**

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*ºComienza*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Existen distintos tipos de historias, las dramáticas, las tristes, esas que transmiten curiosidad e incluso miedo. Pero esta es completamente diferente, sólo relata lo que puede hacer la inocencia de un hanyou cuando es perturbada por lo pervertido que puede ser un monje, y como todo esto puede afectar a dos humanas que no pasan por su mejor día e incluso un yokai frio y egocéntrico.

Todo comenzó una mañana como cualquier otra, cuando el sol permitió a los buscadores de fracmentos continuar con su viaje. Claro, pero esta vez es diferente.

ABAJO!

Oh si, la bella sacerdotiza del futuro hizo temblar el suelo cuando cierto hanyou sufrió una "usual caida mañanera".

Inuyasha: Kagome... ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESO?

Kagome: ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!

Incluso Shippo tuvo lastima hacia Inuyasha, porque por primera-y probablemente última- vez él no tuvo la culpa.

Kagome: SANGO!

Sango: Dime

Kagome: ¿Me prestas a Kirara?

Sango: Claro.

Y extrañamente la exterminadora no temía de Kagome, porque.. sabía que su amiga -casi hermana- sentía.

Miroku: Señorita Kagome, usted acaso... – poniéndose detrás detrás de ella para ver

PLAF.

Ajam, el monje pervertido recibió un ¿Hiraikotsasu? Bueno, de parte de Sango.

Sango: Pervertido! – comenzando a golpearlo hasta la inconciencia

Inuyasha: Ka-go-me – gruñó – ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes irte?

Kagome: ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! YO PUEDO IRME CUANDO QUIERA. ¡ABAJOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y así fue como el hanyou, hijo del gran Inu No Taisho, quedó inconciente. Al igual que el monje.

Definitivamente ese no era su día, el día anterior habían tenido una ardua batalla contra Hakudoshi, que sólo le dejó algunos moretones en sus piernas y brazos, y ahora... le había bajado la regla, ¡Manchándole su uniforme! Que vergüenza, era lo único que podía pensar. Y se sentía un poco culpable cuando el pobre hanyou se había mostrado preocupado porque ella olía a _sangre_ , e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ver si estaba herida. La desesperación la había conllevado ha "discutir" o más bien a decir 100 Abajos en menos de cinco minutos. Encima sus tan lindos y "preciados" cólicos la tenían taaaaan feliz (siendo totálmente sarcástica), y su humor era.. ejem, si alguién llegaba a molestarla no dudaría en decapitarlo. OH DIOS, ya se parecía mucho a Sesshomaru.

Nuestra sacerdotiza del futuro se retiró su uniforme manchado a un lado, se cambió y metió en la cama. Y sí, si alguien osaba a perturbar su sueño se convertiría en la versión humana del gran daiyokai Sesshomaru.

Mientras tanto...

PLAF.

Miroku: No puedes Inuyasha, la señorita necesita de tiempo a solas – explicó

Inuyasha: Aún no hemos terminado con la recolección de los fracmentos, NO PUEDE IRSE!

Sango: YA CÁLLATE INUYASHA, SI LLEGAS A IR A MOLESTARLA TE EXTERMINARÉ – amenazó con su Hiraikotsu en manos

Inuyasha: Feh!

Eso lo tomaron cómo un "Por ahora". El hanyou se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en su típica posición.

Inuyasha: Esa tonta.

Entre discuciones, cachetadas, "feh`s" y demás llegó la noche. Nuestro grupo favorito no tuvo más que acampar y vigilar a Inuyasha para que no fuese a buscar a la sacerdotiza del futuro -quien por cierto agonizaba del dolor literalmente-.

Ahhh..

Un gemido de apreciación salió de Miroku e Inuyasha cuando entraron en unas aguas termales, por cierto, el monje tenía muchos chichones en su cabeza y una mejilla roja por haber espiado a cierta exterminadora mientrás se daba un baño.

Inuyasha: Esa tonta de Kagome estaba herida, y no quiso decirme donde.. – se quejó intentando ocultar su preocupación

El monje ladeó su cabeza.

Miroku: Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome pues.. estaba en sus _días.._ – explicó algo incrédulo

Inuyasha: ¿En su qué?

Miroku: En su mestruación Inuyasha – respondió con un tic en el ojo izquierdo

Inuyasha: ¿Qué eso? ¿Se come? – preguntó curioso

 _Bueno no justamente, aunque me pregunto cómo sería hacerlo con Sanguito en sus días –_ Pensaba el monje con cara pervertida

Miroku: No, pues.. es algo natural que tienen las mujeres que les permite tener hijos – explicó el monje

Inuyasha: ¿Ah? Miroku, ¿Cómo se hacen los cachorros? – preguntó extrañado

Ahora sí la quijada del monje estaba por los suelos, no podía creer la inocencia de su amigo.

Miroku: Ah, bueno.. los bebés se hacen de..

 _Esperen!_ \- pensó nuestro monje. Entonces fue cuando una luz – manchada por el brillo de la perversión cabe decir – acudió a Miroku, quien había encontrado la manera de lograr que Kagome y su amigo ejem... tuvieran una noche apasionada.

Miroku: ¿Por qué no le preguntas a la señorita? Ella sabrá responderte a la perfección.

Diciendo esto se retiró, tenía la necesidad de tocar cierta parte de su "Sanguito"

Inuyasha: Keh, que tipo más raro – se quejó – ¿Es qué acaso tampoco lo sabrá? – Se preguntaba

Nuestro sensual pero inocente hanyou se quedó allí, pensando la pregunta "¿Cómo se hacían los bebés?

Inuyasha: Feh, no le preguntaré a esa tonta de Kagome –

Además de saber como se hace un bebé también saciaría su curiosidad sobre la "mostruación" o como se dijera, pensaba. Tendría que preguntar... aunque costase su orgullo, porque tener a un hanyou irritado por tener curiosidad no era recomendable.

Día nuevo en la época actual, y por alguna razón Kagome tenía un mal presentimiento – además de su cara de zombie asesino por la molestia y dolor. Sus ojos tenían ojeras, una "cabellera" salvaje y despeinada en forma de copa de árbol sobre su cabeza... incluso daba más miedo que los yokais deformes y horribles que enfrentaba allí con sus amigos

Kagome: Los mataré a todos – dijo en voz alta y asesina, asustando a su hermano quien la espiaba por detrás de la puerta

El olfato del daiyokai más sensual de la historia se arrugó cuando el aroma de su asqueroso y medio hermano llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué quieres estúpido híbrido? – preguntó mientras tomaba el mango de Bakusaiga

Inuyasha: Feh Sesshomaru no eh venido a pelear – gritó

Ajam, nuestro hanyou había renunciado a su orgullo, porque su curiosidad vale más que este.

Rin: Hola Señor Inuyasha – dijo sonriente

Jaken: Siempre molestando a mi amo bonito ya verás

Una piedra cayó sobre el sapo.

Sesshomaru: ¿Entonces a qué has venido? – preguntó frio

Inuyasha: Quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo serio

Sesshomaru no respondió.

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés y qué es el ciclo mostrual?

Silencio..

Silencio..

Rin: Eso, Señor Sesshomaru ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? – preguntó con curiosidad

La quijada de Jaken estaba por los suelos, mientras nuestro yokai quería asesinar a Inuyasha y después suicidarse.

Sesshomaru: Inu- yasha – gruñó – Eres un adulto, no me extraña que un híbrido como tu no sepa eso

Inuyasha: FEH! Sólo dime!

Rin: Por favor responda Señor Sesshomaru.

 _Estúpido Inuyasha, estúpido Naraku, maldito sea ese monje pervertido. Malditos kamis, espero que después de esto Inuyasha sea violado por los tentáculos de Naraku, que muera descuartizado, que venga un apocalipsis y rompa cada parte de su cuerpo, que esa humana detestable y chillona le diga 50000 Siéntate y lo mate de tanto comer tierra, que.._

Después de pensar otras 1000 maneras de matar a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se digno a responder.

Sesshomaru: No me lo preguntes a mí, para algo tienes a ese monje pervertido. Y en cuanto a tú Rin te lo diré cuando seas mayor. – sentenció

Nuestras pequeña y kawaii Rin sólo hizo un puchero, más tarde averiguaría esa información por Jaken... pero Inuyasha..

Inuyasha: Keh, Miroku no lo sabe

Por primera y única vez en la historia, el Lord del Oeste estalló en carcajadas, asustanto a sus siervos y medio hermano. Jaken se esperaba lo peor, porque si una minúscula sonrisa de su amo predecía apócalipsis, una carcajada debería ser.. OH KAMIS la destrucción de la tierra o una gran guerra , mejor sería refugiarse.

Sesshomaru: Si ese monje no lo sabe yo me convertiré en el siervo personal del bastardo de Naraku, le lavaré los pies con mi lengua.. le besaré sus mugrosas manos..

Y así, Inuyasha sabiendo que no podría sacar información alguna de su medio hermano, decidió dejarlo vociferar cosas solo, y fue en busca de alguien a quien pudiera preguntarle. Su próxima víctima serían los aldeanos de alguna aldea vecina que olía.

Y como suele ocurrir, el día pasó rápido sin ninguna novedad... saaalvo algunas aldeanas traumadas y sonrojadas por las preguntas de nuestro hanyou favorito, y este con unos cachetadas o rasguños casi imperciptibles – porque las aldeanas pegaban como niñas, entonces se preguntaba como Kagome o Sango tenían aquella fuerza, y comenzaba a cuestionarse si serían medio hombres, ya que si él era medio humano.. mejor lo dejaría allí, pensaba.

Y. después de preguntarle a toda persona disponible sólo le quedaba una persona: Kagome. Así que tragándose su orgullo -como lo hizo con Sesshomaru – cruzó el pozo y apareció en aquella extraña época.

Y hablando de nuestra miko (sacerdotiza) favorita, esta ya se le había pasado un poco el dolor, y estaba más que extrañada porque cierto hanyou no la hubiese molestado en todo el condenado día.

Se daba un relajante baño hasta queee... el sonido de su ventana abriéndose la sobresalto, y luego el hanyou entrando en su cuarto de baño lo confirmó.

Kagome: ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oh si, por enesima vez Inuyasha comió tierra, o en este caso jabones con aroma de limón que usaba nuestra miko.

Inuyasha: ARGG ¿Por qué me haces eso tontaa?

Ya vestida con una toalla, Kagome volvió a su humor de "la versión más terrorífica del daiyokai del Oeste", y con un aura maligna detrás paralizó al hanyou.

Kagome: Inu-Ya-Sha –dijo lentamente

Ya temblando de miedo nuestro hanyou la miró.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa? – intentando sonar tranquilo

Kagome: Abajo.

Diciendo esas últimas palabras la miko lo sacó fuera de la habitación, mientras buscaba su ropa y sus toallitas.. pero...se sonrojó al ver que las había olvidado arriba de la cama.

¿Qué más podía salirle mal hoy?, pensaba, mientras muerta de vergüenza asomó apenas su vista por la puerta y lo vio: Inuyasha con el paquetito de sus toallitas olisqueándolo de arriba a abajo y a punto de abrirlo.

Kagome: ABAJOOOO!

Mientras el hanyou estaba estampado en el suelo, la sacerdotiza corrió lo más rápido que pudo para tomarlas y volver a entrar al baño.

Kagome: AHHH, qué alivio.

Inuyasha: KAGOMEEE! Ya me duele la cara!

Allí fue cuando nuestra hermosa sacerdotiza estalló en carcajadas repentinamente, dejándo al hanyou con cara de "está más loca que Naraku". Aún estaba preocupado porel olor a sangre de Kagome, pero suponía que tenía que ver con ese ciclo mostrual o cómo lo había llamado Miroku.

Cuando la chica salió del baño ya vestida se preocupo al ver a Inuyasha sentado en la cama, ¿¡PENSANDO!? ¿Desde cuándo el hanyou pensaba? Se cuestionaba.

Kagome: Inuyasha, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sentándose junto a él

Inuyasha: Kagome, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

La chica se puso roja de vergüenza, pero antes de decir otra ronda de ABAJOS, otra pregunta la dejó con la cara y las orejas ardiendo.

Inuyasha: ¿Y qué es el ciclo mostrual?

 _Y hay alerta de terremotos en todo Tokio, según los profesionales los temblores que se han sentido han sido de..._

Eso era lo último que se escuchaba en las noticias, y ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán. Bueno, la respuesta es simple: luego de decir 1234 SIÉNTATE `S juntos, hasta qué se le secó la garganta a nuestra sacerdotiza, no paró.

El hanyou semi inconciente, pero aún testarudo, exigió respuesta.

Inuyasha: T-TONTAAA DIMEE

Kagome: NOO

Inuyasha: SIII

Kagome: NOOO

Inuyasha: SIII

Kagome: NOOO

Inuyasha: NOOO

Kagome: SIII.. Espera, ¿Qu...?

Inuyasha: JAA TE GANÉ! AHORA DIME!

Kagome toda roja de vergüenza se rindió. Luchar contra un hanyou testarudo podía costarle un terremoto en la ciudad, y una molesta boca seca a ella.

Kagome: P-pues los bebés... el ciclo MENSTRUAL... Ettto

¿Cómo decirlo? Se preguntaba Kagome. Hasta que se le ocurrió una "genial" idea. Al fina las putas abejitas y las flores servirían de algo.

Kagome: Buenoo.. jejeje, pues la abejita..

Y así se puso a explicarle al hanyou lo de "Abejitas y flores", pero cómo era de esperarse..

Inuyasha: No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver la abeja y la flor con hacer cachorros? – preguntó ladeando su cabeza

Kagome: Arght! Bueno entoces te lo explicaré de enserio, aunque después no me molestes con que te traumé.

Diez minutos después ya le había explicado cómo se hacen los bebés y lo que era el ciclo menstrual, en voz baja y muy rápido.. pero el hanyou entendió.

Silencio, eso era lo único que inundaba la habitación, y Kagome evitaba la mirada, sonrojada, después de haber pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

Inuyasha: Entonces tú... – señalando su uniforme

Kagome: ABAJO! – avergozada

El hanyou suspiró, era como la vez 54 que lo mandaba a comer jabones con su conjuro.

Inuyasha: KEH! No sé porque te verguenzas si es natural

Oh dio, ahora él iba a darle aquella charla que le dio su madre, ninguno se miraba a los ojos, la situación era demasiado bochornosa.

Inuyasha: Entonces...

De pronto Inuyasha estaba sobre ella, mirándola sonrojado.

Kagome: In-Inuya-Inuyasha!

El hanyou la besó.

Inuyasha: ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

Y sí, el final es tal cual se lo imaginan señores.

Sii.

.

.

.

.

Tokio sufrió un gran temblor debido a una infinita cantidad de ¡Siéntate!de Kagome.

Inuyasha contagió la enfermedad de Miroku, y ahora quiere probar "hacer cachorros"con Kagome-

Miroku terminó inconciente debido a más o menos diez ¿Hiraikotsasus?, y no tengo que decir porque.

A todo esto Naraku dormía una siesta.

Sesshomaru seguía vociferando que iba a hacerle a Naraku si el monje era virgen.

Y si creyeron que terminaría en lemon, pues son unos pervertidos!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Finalº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 **Ok? Debo decir que me gustó mucho escribirlo, el foro ¡Siéntate! Está genial y los retos muy buenos.**

 **Agradezco que me hayan dejado hacerlo n.n.**

 **Oh también siento si los confundí con mi narración, sería la primera vez que lo narrara yo al one shot D:**


End file.
